User talk:Sysrq868
Hi Sysrq868 -- we are excited to have Gislewiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Ads I've asked for the ad you reported to be blocked. You might want to consider switching the wiki back to one of the quartz skins since there are rarely ads in those, and they are far less likely to be flash ones. Angela (talk) 14:15, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Talk Thanks for correcting all my errors, I'm not very used to wikis just yet! --Stasoline 22:55, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :This is a collaborative effort! So you are always welcome to correct my errors too! :) --Sysrq868 22:59, 13 January 2008 (UTC) PS. I should probably write a Manual Of Style soon, as a reference to how to write wiki style. ::Yes please, for example - I can't seem to find the "Citation needed" template or how to use it. =/ --Stasoline 23:08, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::Manual of Style is here. Feel free to add in! --Sysrq868 15:37, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Linking Hey, thanks for linking to YSS from this wiki Good luck for the future :-) Anarchyuk18:20, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :No problem! :) After all, we are on the same mission; getting good music on the map! --Sysrq868 18:22, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Leaving I understand that you have chosen to leave, but that doesn't give you the right to come back a year later and vandalise the wiki. The site is left open for other Gisle fans to read and potentially contribute to. Please do not ruin that experience for them. Angela (talk) 04:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :The entire wiki chose to leave, and this is not my first time telling you this: the chances of someone else editing and running another wiki about Gisle is very very unlikely. I thought the almost a year of complete inactivity here would've clued you in. With a few delightful exceptions, I have near enough single-handedly created this wiki. All other content contributors moved to the dot com after an unanimous community consensus. Furthermore, the dot com version is now far more up-to-date than its Wikia counterpart, and for any and every Gisle fan, it is of the benefit and best interest of all involved that the more complete and active community is mentioned prominently. Reading outdated information ruins the experience far more, wouldn't you agree? --Sysrq868 08:22, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::There are often many wikis on the same topic and people accept this without feeling the need to violate the trust placed in them by vandalising the ones they're not personally involved with. I'm very sorry you can't see how damaging your actions are. Angela (talk) 08:38, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I am not involved with this wiki anymore, as you revoked my adminship a few hours ago. I am very sorry if I disturbed the one or two search engine bots that still visit this site. Should someone take over this wiki, I will be more than glad to let them do it, and I welcome the 'competition'. Still, as of now, the most comprehensive repository of information on Gisle Martens Meyer lies on www.gislewiki.com. I know you are bitter of the way I left (or possibly because I left at all), and I still regret my lack of tact. But gislewiki.com does exist and is superior, whether you like it or not. And even on Wikia, wikis on the same topic tend to recognize the existance of each other. I also admit, I do fail to see the damage I have caused to Joe Average, and I would be thrilled if you enlightened me. --Sysrq868 10:22, September 29, 2009 (UTC)